ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Shocksquatch
Shocksquatch is a DNA sample of a Gimlinopithecus. He first appeared in the cartoons in Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United, but before that, he first appeared in TKO. Shocksquatch is confirmed to appear in Ben 10: Omniverse. Appearance Shocksquatch appears as a yeti-like alien. He has a blue lower half and white upper half. His entire head is white including his small pointy ears but his face is scarlet. He also has 5 fingers like Alien X. In Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse, he has his Omniverse appearance, but his skin is white and he has his Heroes United head and facial features. His Infinimatrix symbol is on his chest. In Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed, he looks like his Omniverse apppearance, but his Codontrix symbol is on his chest. In Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse, he has his Heroes United appearance, but with his Omniverse color scheme. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, he has his Omniverse ''appearance, but he is taller, and has bolts on the top of his hands. His face resembles the ''Heroes United look, but he now has different shaped eyes, and his face is a greyish-black. The Omnimatrix IV symbol is on his upper chest. In Ben 10: Unbound , he has his Omniverse appearance. Powers Shocksquatch has powers over electricity. Seeing as he is a yeti-alien he could have ice powers, although his TKO powers do not imply that he does. Given him looking like a yeti, he might have enhanced strength. Shocksquatch can create electricity from his body, though the exact process is unknown. In Stan 18, he also has Weather Control. Weaknesses He can't attack if he is insulated. Ben 10 : Cosmic War Appearances: *Shocksquatch debut was in Follow the target. Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited He has his OV appearance. He first appears in It's...Echo Echo Time! to fight Buglizard. In 99 For A Change, he fights Albedo from Dimension 99. In Ben 10: Across the 23rd Dimension, he fights Trumbipulor. Ben 10: Super Omniverse He has his Omniverse ''appearance. He appears in The Faction Return to fight Pyro. He appears again in One Shall Fall: Part 2. Mike 10 Shocksquatch is an alien of Mike 10,000's. He looks almost exactly like regular Shocksquatch, but with gold bolts and Mike 10,000's shirt on his upper body. Noah 10 In Noah 10, he looks like his Heroes United version only with kind of his Omniverse colors. Ben 10: Unlocked Shocksquatch can absorb electricity to a limited extent and reflect it back in a different form. However, absorbing too much would greatly weaken him. Also, if Shocksquatch is hit with an electromagnetic beam it can weaken his ability to create electricity. Ben 10: Superverse Shocksquatch is confirmed to be in Ben 10: Superverse a lot of times. Ben 10: Multiverse In Ben 10: Multiverse, he is the same as he is in in Heroes United and his ultimate form is the same as in Omniverse but his fur is blue. Ben 10: Alien Generation He appears in many episodes with his OV look 11yr old Shocksquatch looks the same but with his belt being black and white Ben 10: Aliens he is confirmed to appear with his OV look Jace 10 in Jace 10 he is the same as he is Omniverse Calvin and Hobbes 10 In Calvin and Hobbes 10, Shocksquatch has the Omniverse look, only now, he has a red shirt with black stripes, just like Calvin; and his belt is now red. Ben 10: The Omniwars Ben first uses Shocksquatch in Technologically Sound to help attack Malware. He is voiced by David Kaye. Ben 10: Peace in dimensions *Gwen 10 Returns Part 1 *Khyber's preview Appearances Chris 10: Total Revolution *Enter the 10 Part 2 *A Enemy of My Friend *Added Dimension *Escape from Prison *Kamen Rider Godai VS Chris 10: Total Revolution Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse *It's Not Easy Being Students (first reappearance) *Rumors and Lies Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed *Stress, Stress and More Stress (first reappearance) Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse Unknown Ben 10: The Omniwars *Technologically Sound (first re-appearance) *Date Fights John Smith 10 Shocksquatch is one of John's original 10, and he appears in his Ultimate Alien style. Appearances By John *And Then There Were Ten (John Smith 10) (first appearance) *Nowhere to Run *The Omnitrix (x2) *Grounded (John Smith 10) *In Charm's Way (John Smith 10) *Joyride (John Smith 10) *Wes Out (x2) *Merry Christmas (John Smith 10) *Highbreed Rising *Undercover (John Smith 10) *Voided (John Smith 10) *War of the Worlds Part 1 (John Smith 10) *War of the Worlds Part 2 (John Smith 10) *Vengeance of Vilgax Part 2 (John Smith 10) *Advanced Training *Above and Beyond (John Smith 10) *Vicktor: The Spoils (John Smith 10) *Vreedle, Vreedle (John Smith 10) *Revenge of the Swarm (John Smith 10) *Ultimate Evolution (goes Ultimate) *Primus Again *Catch a Falling Star (John Smith 10) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Chromastone) *Trade Off (John Smith 10) (goes Ultimate) *Solitary Alignment (John Smith 10) (goes Ultimate) *The Ultimate Enemy Part 2 (John Smith 10) (goes Ultimate) By Azmuth *Primus (John Smith 10) Galactic Battle By John *Heroes United Part 2 (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) *The Big Tick (John Smith 10) (x2) *Map of Infinity (John Smith 10) *Alone (John Smith 10) *Ghost Town (John Smith 10) By Metal John *Crystal Mercenaries (episode) By Ultimate John *Justice Distant Worlds By Ultimate John *Manipulation (first re-appearance) *We are! *Checkmate (John Smith 10) (in John's head) By John *Ambush (John Smith 10) (flashback) *Queen and King (goes Ultimate) Phantom Watch *Love and Hatred (first re-appearance) (goes Ultimate) *Gorge and Field (goes Ultimate) *When Heroes Collide Part 1 Ancient Times By Past John *His World Part 1 (first re-appearance) Spacewalker *Battle of the Mind (first re-appearance) *Phoenix King (episode) (by clone 2) *Nibelung Valesti Part 1 *Vilgax's Power *Malware's Revenge Kingdom Hearts By John *Destiny Islands (first re-appearance) *Phantom of Twilight By Kairi *End of the World Part 3 *Castle Oblivion *Mind Games (John Smith 10) John Smith 10: Final Fantasy Shocksquatch first appears in the wild, being controlled by Aggregor. Appearances In Wild *Stranded (JSXFF) By John *End of the Show *Break In *To the High Seas (goes Ultimate) *Illusions (goes Ultimate) Bryce Bowman: Origins Shocksquatch appears with his UA style. He does not wear the Omnitrix symbol. Appearances *Hunted (BBO), first appearance *Secret Revealed *The Father *Nemesis Attack *Frankenstein's Experiment (accidental transformation; selected alien was Buzzshock) Terry 12 Shocksquatch was unlocked off screen in The Alliance. He is Terry's main alien for electrcity. Appearances *The Alliance (first appearance) Carter 10 it runs in the family * Camp 10 ( First appearance ) ( x3 ) *Omnibuddies * Family of action *Whale protectors ( mistake transformation selected alien was bloxx ) * Gone infinite part 1 * Gone infinite part 2 *Pshyphon Returns part 1 (x2) *Family secrets ( mistake transformation selected alien was Waybig ) Ben 10: Dimensional Warriors Appearances *The Gre'all Ben 10: Omnination *The Adventure Begins: Part 1 (first appearance) Aen 10 He was unlocked by Xylene. Appearances *The Visitor (Aen 10) (first appearance) Trivia *Shocksquatch was confirmed here. Gallery Shocksquatch unpixel.png|Shocksquatch unpixel Shocksquatch face.png|In Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United SQRF.png|In Rory15 Ben 10,000 Shocksquatch.png ShocksquatchIHAYWIRE.png Shocksquatch.jpeg Ut. shocksquatch.jpg Shocksquatch.png 187px-Shocksquatch's Electrokinesis-1-.png Crashhopper vs. Shocksquatch.png Terraspin vs. Shocksquatch.png Shocksquatch Electricity.png Shocksquatch okay.png Random Shocksquatch.png|Shocksquatch in BTDW Shocksquatch 12.png Shocksquatch BTNR.png|In ''Ben 10: Negative Rising Electriyeti.png|Bryce as Shocksquatch in B10UH/BBO Shocksquatch JSXS.png|Shocksquatch in John Smith 10: Spacewalker BTE Shocksquatch.png|Shocksquatch in BTE Category:Aliens Category:Canon Aliens Category:Big Aliens Category:Animal aliens Category:Omnitrix aliens Category:Origanal Aliens Category:Male characters Category:Male Category:Male aliens Category:Electric aliens Category:Elemental Aliens Category:Ultimatrix aliens Category:Hero Category:Ben 10: Invincible Alien Category:Eamon 10 Category:Eamon 10 Aliens Category:Ben 10 ultimate force unleashed omnitrix aliens Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Power Category:Omegatrix (Chris 12) Aliens Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Aliens Category:Flame 10 Category:Chris 10: Total Revolution Category:John Smith 10 Category:Canon Category:Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed Category:Kai 10 Category:Rory 15 Category:Strength aliens Category:Highly Durable Aliens Category:High Agility aliens Category:Ben 100 Aliens Category:"Ben 1000" Stuff Category:Dactyl 10 final years Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse Aliens Category:Aliens in the Productions of Ben10fan3 Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Yellow Aliens Category:Gray Aliens Category:Legacy aliens Category:Ben 10: Galactic Smash Category:Ben 10 aliens unleashed armo Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse (Ulti) Category:Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Ben 10: Unbound Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Aliens Category:Omnimatrix IV Aliens